Mass Effect The Reapers Return
by HazeHero
Summary: After destroying the Reapers or what he thought he destroyed, join Commander John Shepherd in a world full of Dragons and other creature's alike. T for now
1. Awakening

I'm surprised that I'm doing this but yet again here's something different Spyro the Dragon VS The Reapers from Mass Effect but he's not alone since Shepherd and the Normandy crew are here to save the Dargon Realms.

POV:John Shepherd

Location:The Citadel

I felt like death as I dragged my charred and bloodied body towards the Reaper power core as I raised my M-6 Carnifex pistol and fired a round.

The weapon recoiled in my hand threatening to fly out of my grip and I aimed again and fired and I did this again as I remembered everyone from Anderson to Joker and "Tali" I chocked her name oit as I remembered her, tears falling down my face as I realised that I won't see her again.

As I thought about her I raised my gun up again with tears stinging my eye's and falling free down my face and then I fired.

Location:Unknown

Was I dead? Was this heaven? Before I could think of anything else my body exploded with pain...wait pain I was alive I tired to open my eye's in this darkness but nothing happened.

So I drawed in a painful breath I forced my eye's awake, and what I saw was a beautiful night sky with a moon ahead, I attempted to get up but fell back down in pain so instead I decided to look around the area I am in is inside a clearing surrounded by tree's.

After awhile looking around I finally got up and then I heard movement and as quick as I could in this broken body I limped behind a thick tree covered by some bushes and hid.

After awhile waiting I saw something land into the clearing I was previously in but what I saw should of shocked me but anything could be real from seeing the Reapers.

The creature was a dragon if I remember from human mythology it was black scaled with a magenta underbelly and the tail looked like it could stab an Atlas mech with no trouble and the wings were razor sharp that can cut down a bunch of husks but what caught my attention was the markings and the sliver choker.

Was it sentient or was it bloodthirsty like the Yahg when the Council tired to make contact with them but this Dragon looked like it was looking for something probably me but I couldn't be too sure.

When it started sniffing like a dog I thought I was doomed when it stopped and looked at my direction with it's emerald like eye's and it started to slowly walk towards me.

I quickly grabbed my gun and got ready to aim when it's claws grabbed me threw me out of the tree line, I rolled on my landing hurting myself more since I grunted with pain but I still readied my weapon at it.

*Earlier*

POV:Cynder

Location:Close to Warfang

As I was flying above the forest close to Warfang, I was thinking about Spyro the purple Dargon who saved me from Malefor I hissed at his name never will he control me never!

I sighed and saw a clearing nearby so I decided to land there and think about the past.

When my claws hit the ground with grace I noticed something I didn't see before there was blood I immediately thought of malefor's followers hurting someone.

I sniffed the blood it was still fresh good so I can find whose injured and help but it smelt close like whoever is hurt is close by so I stopped and looked at a thick tree and slowly but ready to stirke whatever it is down if it attacked.

Nothing moved so I used my claws and grabbed the bit of metal I could see poking out and threw it back into the clearing.

I heard a grunt so I turned and was surprised at what I saw it was an hairless ape and it was covered in blood and it was holding something in it's blood covered hand and then I saw Spyro the purple Dragon jumped onto the ape and knocked it out.

But then the blood and it's scent wasn't of anything else it was the apes blood "Spyro stop I don't think it means harm!" I shouted at him causing him to look up at me I blushed looking at his purple eye's (I'm guessing what it is since I can't tell)

"We'll take it back to Warfang the guardian's might know what to do with it." Spyro told me worried that I might be making a mistake so I nodded as he put it on his back but I stopped when I saw a picture on the floor.

It was that ape with a werid looking creature wearing a purple mask with a veil like thing over it's head but the happy looking face the ape had and with his hand holding the masked creature's three fingered hand told me what I wanted to know.

So yeah my another attempt at making a story but this one is different from the main series I'm doing and yes this is a Shep/Tali romance since I like her and I wanted to make this since I recently became a Spyro fan thanks for reading and R&R and for the first time ever I own nothing Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and Legend of Spyro belongs to Krome Studio's


	2. Normandy

Hey guy's I'm back with the next chapter and I'm actually glad that I know what the plot is set out unlike my first fanfic and I've wasted enough of you're time so let's see what the aftermath of the Reaper war has left us and I'm removing multiple POVs but I will use another POV just for Tali or Spyro but other then that it will just be Shepherd.

POV: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy

Location:Crashed Normandy on unexplored planet codenamed 'Realm'

I was inside the captain's cabin sitting on Shepherds bed no 'OUR' bed looking at a our picture I felt tears falling down my face.

I was startled by someone knocking on the door along with a voice "Tali are you in here? Me and the other's are going to explore this planet and we wanted to know if you want to come?" Asked Laira worried coming inside as well just to see an unmasked broken woman.

I put on my purple mask and looked at the blue Asari and sighed and responded "Okay I'll come with you guy's after I do something..." My voice quietened at the end as I failed to continue.

Laira put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with sadness but nodded and walked out of the room and when the door closed I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

*Later*

Location:Normandy Airlock

As we prepared to exit the wrecked spaceship into the outside world I looked at the group we were going to go out with, they were Garrus Vakarian, James Vega, Ashley Williams and Laira T'Soni.

As soon as the airlock opened we ran out with our weapons ready to fight any hostile instead what we got was a beautiful forest with a cliff edge to our right showing us an amazing view of a mountain with a city on it.

We were all speechless and jaw dropped at what we saw but I kept thinking that Shepherd would love to take me to a this place like this, I snapped out my train of thought when I caught sight of two flying creature's.

The lead one had something on it's back I tired to use Shepherds Mantis sniper rifle that he left behind to zoom in on it but the sun decided to be a bosh and peak over the treeline binding me slightly since the flying creature's were in front of the sun now.

*Hour's of securing the Normandy crash*

It was finally done we have set up a small outpost around the crash site so here I was sitting by a tree close to the cliff edge looking at the city while taking pictures of it with my omni-tool.

Thank god it was midday so I can see the city clearly as I was looking I noticed my omni-tool flashing an IFF signal coming from the 'CITY' I was surprised and confused, what idiot decided to go there?

I looked around and saw that the others were busy so I got up and prepared to leave in which I did until a hand grabbed me causing to spin around and raising my Katana V and fired a round.

Lucky it was Garrus who was smart enough to roll to cover watching this made me think why can't other Turains roll but Garrus can but I didn't press so instead shouted "Garrus you bosh'tet I could of killed you!"

"Well you missed didn't you Tali, anyway why are you out here all alone who knows what could happen to you?" Garrus asked worried while looking around tensed.

"I found a friendly IFF tag coming from that mountain city so I want to see who it is and I'll be fine I've used spare Geth part's to create a working cloaking device." I told in a angry like tone...'wait has Shepherd's death changed me so much that I'm not myself?' I thought scared.

"Whoa whoa Tali you act like this and we can create a clone of you to do the good stuff." Garrus said jokingly "and yeah I've been getting the same signal too I was gonna ask 'acting captain' Ashley to let me investigate which she never told to do" continued Garrus with a grin.

"So shall we go then and see who is it?" I asked worried thinking of what Garrus said about a clone, and like that we walked towards the city while thinking of the two flying creature's and what they were carrying.

"Tali I'm not gonna lie I miss Shepherd as well but he will always be watching our back" Garrus mentioned with shame but continued "It should of been me who should of died Tali, and it's my fault I got hit by the Mako tank."

I wanted to give him comfort but I just couldn't it's like an invisible force was stopping me so I turned to Garrus but what I saw confused me, he was being held up by a werid flying yellow glowing.

"Come on big guy, let me show you who's boss. Come on and fight me or suffer the consequences, come o..AAAHHHHHHHH!" It never got to finish when Garrus grabbed it in his hands.

"You know Tali this guy looks cute can we keep him?" Garrus joked with a grin and I giggled a bit with a smile on my face underneath my mask.

And I laughed more when the creature got out of Garrus grip and flew away screaming "Charming little guy ain't he." Garrus told me walking foward with a laugh.

And another short chapter sorry about the wait if anyone is still reading but I've been under some stress lately and some life problems (mostly school) but I'm not giving up yet and I hope I got everyone who talks personality right and if you want have a guess at who Garrus and Tali's guest was. Anyway R&R and good luck to me who might fail with this.


	3. Dream

Hey guy's and gals if you actually read this but I might get this wrong but the Pool of Visions confuse me so don't hate me if I change what it was really used for and I'm an idiot for saying Warfang is on a mountain when it's not so I'll just say that the Normandy crew think it's on a mountain. Ok better? And I'm changing the upcoming scene with a paragon and renegade dialogue mixed so a warning there and I hope I can make this chapter better then what I originally planned it to be.

POV:Shepherd

Location:The Park

I was running through this forsaken place trying to find a way out but whenever I do get out I'm placed back in.

I sit down on a nearby bench 'why here of all the place's my mind wanders here' my thoughts crease when I hear singing "I am the very model of a scientist salarian, I've studied species turian, asari, and batarian."

And then the scene changed to the burning Salarian tower, The Shroud and in it walking towards an elevator was a Salarian known to me was Dr. Mordin Solus.

But then I saw myself jog in my N7 armour shining with grace as the other me spotted Mordin he ran down the stairs to the left and ran towards him whilst saying "Mordin! Is the cure ready?"

To which he replied "Yes. Loaded for dispersal in two minutes. Procedare traumatic for Eve, but not lethal. Maelon's research invaluable." And then I blinked and I'm seeing everything from memory me point of view.

And from there I asked "She's okay?"

"Headed to safety now." Mordin tells me still trying to counter the STG sabotage from here and continued "Her survival fortunate. Will stabilize new government should Wrex get any ideas. Good match, promising future for Krogan."

And that's when a piece of the Shroud fell and hit the ground "Damn!" I shouted not expecting that at all.

"Control room at top of Shroud. Must take elevator up." I intervened when he said this "You're going up there?

"Yes. Manuel access required. Have to counteract STG sabotage. Ensure cure dispersal properly." He continued and finished.

I however wasn't taking this and shouted "Mordin this whole thing is coming apart. There's got to be another way! And you always defended you're work about the genophage! Why change you're mind now"

By then he was already in the elevator but turned around and screamed with anger and guilt "I MADE A MISTAKE! I made a mistake, Shepherd please my project. My work. My cure. My responsibility. "

"Mordin I'm sorry" I finally said to which he said "I'm not had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong." And then the door closed and the elevator rose into the Shroud with me turning and running.

As I was nearing Wrex, Garrus and James I heard a voice through the comm that angered but saddened me "Genophage cured. Krogan free. New beginning... for all of us." After a while I heard a familiar and last song I would ever hear from him "My xeno-science studies range from urban to agrarian, I am the very model of a-" and then nothing.

The scene changes back to the park with me now joined by five creature's but I wasn't bothered to look at them, how would they understand I lost so many, I lost friend's, and those I considered family, I clenched my fist in anger.

One of the creature's walked up to me, it was the same one I met back in the real world but how it got here is beyond me but the more I looked at it's face when I looked up I was shocked at how human the emotion it was showing, sadness.

And then voices spoke, they were in a strange language that sounded like gibberish but they must hold a meaning before I could speak they stopped.

We waited for a few minutes until a cold monotone voice said "Beware of HIM"! I grabbed my head as I fell to my knees as images flashed in my head until they stopped showing me a human wearing a black and red robe holding a black obsidian sword as his purple glowing eye's stared at me.

Location: Dragon Temple, Warfang

I awoke with a jump, my back aching from lying on this 'very comfortable' stone floor.

Looking around the room I saw the dragons from my dream getting up from their 'pillows', I too stood up and continued looking around.

My eye's stopped at the green pool I was lying next too, "I wouldn't touch that if I were you" came a loud booming voice as I found the speaker being a huge green dragon and then he spoke again "So who and what are you"?

Sorry for the wait I caught an illness and been busy with schoolwork and such that and I wanted to tell you guy's I've not given upon this, this chapter was gonna be long but I couldn't find the information I needed for this and I changed something as well but I've added a new character that will be explained soon and go ahead and guess what his role might be anyway R&R


End file.
